The War Is Finished
This is the season 10 finale of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!. Script Scene 1 Goomba and Koopa Troopa are in their secret lair considering ending the war. Goomba: I AM QUITTING THE WAR! Koopa Troopa: Me too. Scene 2 Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Knuckles, and Donkey Kong are contemplating ending the war as well. Wario: This war is getting kind of boring. We're all tired of fighting, right? Donkey Kong: True, but if we drop out of the war, then we have a conundrum. We've been running for ten seasons, and the fans have gotten really attracted to it, and there are a lot of them. The whole purpose of the series is an on-again, off-again war, so without the war, there will be nothing for more episodes to be made of. Once that happens and this episode comes out on TV, our beloved fans will be in an outrage, killing each other up to try and restart the series with a brand new X-Men (and possibly X-Women) crew, and with that happening, the entire fanbase will be well, dead, because everyone wants to be on TV. Plus, on average, 12.5 million people watch each episode on premiere night, and according to a series of polls, 87% of those viewers want to be on the show themselves. Of those 87% of viewers, 64% wanted to be X-Men, 26% wanted to be a part of the Koopa Mafia, 6 percent want to guest star, and 4 percent would be fine with just cameos, so there are a lot of people who want to be us. Wario: Can you make it a little shorter? Donkey Kong: Continue fighting, or the show is cancelled. Wario: Well, OK. We have to go make the announcement to the fans what we're going to do. Scene 3 Goomba and Koopa Troopa are walking down the street to step in front of the Wa Store. Meanwhile the X-Men are on the opposite side also walking to the Wa Store. There is an audience gathering around them to see what is going to happen Goomba: Well, we have to end this war, Koopa. (runs into Wario and they start fighting again) Wario: (gets up) Hi, everyone. I'm Wario from The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! and I have an announcement to make. We are going to continue with the series, but there will be no more fighting the Koopa Mafia. And I see they're there too. Donkey Kong: You idiot! That's not what I said! Knuckles: Hey, I kinda agree with him. Waluigi: Me too. I've been getting tired of fighting as much as you have. Donkey Kong: Me too. Wario: So, there will be a season 11 coming soon, and the Koopa Mafia may occasionally appear, but there will be no more war, unless we start a new series. Bowser: (comes up to Wario) So continue watching us, awesome things are in store, just you wait! You'll meet new characters, Waluigi will piece Wario together, and there's gonna be an Angry Birds contest with me and Mario! Goomba: And we'll be there too! Koopa Troopa: So stay tuned! The crowd cheers at 2000 decibels Wario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY EARS EXPLODED! (blows up) Random person in the crowd: Well, at least he'll be back in the next episode. Random person 2: Next season you mean. Wario: (comes back to life)....... Well, that's all. Goomba: See you in season 11! Scene 4 At Wario's House Wario: Hey, guys! I called Popcornario over, and he's going to join us in season 11! Bowser: Cool! Knuckles: When the potato is he coming? Donkey Kong: You mean when the popcorn is he coming. Knuckles: Oh, yeah. Wario: He's coming right about... Now! (Doorbell rings) Wario: (opens the door) Hello, Popcornario. Popcornario: Hi, I brought some popcorn! Wario: Of course you did. Waluigi: (explodes) WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST? Wario: Popcorn. Waluigi: Oh-fishing-kay then. Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:Wario Category:The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!